


Pluviophile

by Paragraphss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Background Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori - Freeform, Cheating, Drunk Texting, Gen, Hurt Dan Howell, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Dan Howell, M/M, Minor Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori, Phanfiction, Sad, Sad Dan Howell, Sad themes, Slow Burn Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Texting, Wrong number, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragraphss/pseuds/Paragraphss
Summary: I'll plant a row of daisy seeds,In the space below each eye,So they'll remind you of your beauty,When they bloom each time you cry.





	Pluviophile

**(951) 256-0099 - 03:42 AM.**

_Hey, is this Kat? :)_

**(950) 221-1061 - 9:18 AM.** _  
_

_Uh, no, who's this?_

**(951) 256-0099 - 9:22 AM.**

_Oh, sorry, I must've been given a wrong number, oops, haha_

**(950) 221-1061 - 9:23 AM.**

_Poor you._

**(951) 256-0099 - 9:23 AM.**

_Poor me indeed :( What's your name?_

**(950) 221-1061 - 9:24 AM.**

_Cause I'm going to tell some stranger who messaged me at 3am my name_

**(951) 256-0099 - 9:25 AM.**

_Fair enough lol. My names Phil, if you were wondering ^-^_

**(950) 221-1061 - 9:25 AM.**

_I wasn't._

SET **(951) 256-0099** AS: Phil.

**Phil - 9:26 AM.**

_Are you going to tell me your name?_

**(950) 221-1061 - 9:26 AM.**

_No_

**Phil - 9:26 AM.**

_What can I call you then?_

**(950) 221-1061 - 9:27 AM.**

_Nothing._

**Phil - 9:27 AM.**

_Nothing it is!_

SET  **(950) 221-1061** AS: Nothing.

**Nothing - 9:28 AM.**

_I didn't mean it literally_

**Phil - 9:28 AM.**

_Too late now!_

**Nothing - 9:31 AM.**

_Whatever. I've got to go. Bye._

**Phil - 9:31 AM.**

_Bye!!_

* * *

**Meme Boy - 9:37 AM.**

Pj

**Planet Explorer - 11:57 AM.**

_What's up? I only just woke up sorry haha_

**Meme Boy - 11:58 AM.**

_Some guy named Phil keeps messaging me_

**Planet Explorer - 11:58 AM.**

_And..?_

**Meme Boy - 11:58 AM.**

_How do I make him stop_

**Planet Explorer - 11:59 AM.**

_Say stop?_

**Meme Boy - 12:00 PM.**

_No that's rude_

**Planet Explorer - 12:00 PM.**

_Block him_

**Meme Boy - 12:01 PM.**

_Jfc your useless I'm asking Chris_

**Planet Explorer**   **-12:02 PM.**

_You're*_

**Meme Boy - 12:02 PM.**

_Bitch_

* * *

**D-Lizzle - 12:04 PM.**

_Chris_

**The Crab Man - 12:05 PM.**

_No I don't want to see the latest meme_

**D-Lizzle - 12:05 PM.**

_I don't have new ones and I'm not here to talk about memes_

**The Crab Man - 12:05 PM.**

_What's up then?_

**D-Lizzle - 12:07 PM.**

_So basically some guy called Phil accidentally messaged me and now he's trying to be my friend and idk what to do and PJ is useless so help me pls I don't want new friends_

**The Crab Man - 12:08 PM.**

_How was PJ useless_

**D-Lizzle - 12:08 PM.**

_Is that all you got from that_

**The Crab Man - 12:09 PM.**

_No. What's Phil's last name by the way?_

**D-Lizzle - 12:09 PM.**

_Idk I didn't stop to ask??? Help me!!!!!_

**The Crab Man - 12:10 PM.**

_Okay okay! Just tell him to stop?_

**D-Lizzle - 12:10 PM.**

_THAT'S WHAT PJ SAID WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING THAT ISN'T SO RUDE AAAHHH_

**The Crab Man - 12:10 PM.**

_Dan_

**D-Lizzle - 12:11 PM.**

_Yes_

**The Crab Man - 12:11 PM.**

_Just..._

**The Crab Man - 12:13 PM.**

_Yeah I've got nothing_

**D-Lizzle - 12:13 PM.**

_Nevermind then I'll just suffer through it_

* * *

 

  **Phil - 01:08 PM.**

_Hey Nothing! Are you back?_

**Nothing - 01:12 PM.**

_Would it matter if I was?_

_And yes, I am._

**Phil - 01:13 PM.**

_Yeah it'd matter! We're friends, right?_

**Nothing - 01:13 PM.**

_You texted a wrong number literally ten hours ago and that was it_

**Phil - 01:14 PM.**

_Well we can become friends then! ^-^_

**Nothing - 01:14 PM.**

_Sure_

**Phil - 01:14 PM.**

_Woo!_

**Nothing- 01:16 PM.**

_Can I ask something quick_

**Phil - 01:17 PM.**

_Sure! :)_

**Nothing - 01:17 PM.**

_Do you know someone called Chris_

**Phil - 01:19 PM.**

_Uhh, I know a Greene, Halloway, Kendall, Lloyd, and a Fallow, why?_

**Nothing - 01:19 PM.**

_You know Chris Kendall??_

**Phil - 01:20 PM.**

_Uh, yeah, why..???_

**Nothing - 01:28 PM.**

_Doesn't matter. I gtg. Talk later_

**Phil - 01:29 PM.**

_Oh, okay. Bye!_

* * *

 

_**group chat: Sexual Tension + Meme Lord** _

**Duniel Hoowel - 2:47 PM.**

_Guys_

**KickThePj - 3:19 PM.**

_Hola_

**CrabStickz - 3:20 PM.**

_What now?_

**Duniel Hoowel - 3:22 PM.**

_You know that guy who messaged me_

**KickThePj - 3:22 PM.**

_Yeah_

**CrabStickz - 3:22 PM.**

_Yeah_

**Duniel Hoowel- 3:23 PM.**

_He knows Chris_

**KickThePj - 3:23 PM.**

_What_

**CrabStickz- 3:23 PM.**

_What_

**Duniel Hoowel- 2:25 PM.**

_Okay can you stop that pls thx_

**CrabStickz- 2:25 PM.**

_Sorry_

**Duniel Hoowel - 2:27 PM.**

_I asked him if he knew any Chris' and he said he knew a Kendall_

**CrabStickz - 2:28 PM.**

_That's my last name..._

**KickThePj - 2:28 PM.**

_Well Done Chris !!1!1!11!1!_

**CrabStickz - 2:29 PM.**

_Why thank you ;)_

**Duniel Hoowel - 2:34 PM.**

_Guys now is not the time what do I do_

_And you're both gone great fabulous absolutely fucking fantastic thANks GUYs_

**KickThePj - 2:56 PM.**

_Hello sorry I was distracted_

**CrabStickz- 2:57 PM.**

_I was the distraction_

**Duniel Hoowel - 2:59 PM.**

_I guessed_   _and also your both useless_

**KickThePj - 3:01 PM.**

_*You're_

**Duniel Hoowel - 3:12 PM.**

_Fuck you_

**CrabStickz - 3:13 PM.**

_No that's my job._

* * *

**Phil - 7:41 PM.**

_Hello nothing!! I had nobody to talk to so I decided to see if you're back!_

**Phil- 8:59 PM.**

_I'm guessing you aren't. Oh well! My friend Susan is back now anyway!_

**Phil- 10:28 PM.**

_Goodnight Nothing!!_

**Nothing - 02:39 AM.**

_My names Dan._

 

 

 


End file.
